Forevermore: A Nevermore Rewrite
by Pitch-Slap
Summary: Max- The plastic flooring of my dog crate was almost welcoming. Almost. Where was my Flock. What about the kiss? Fang- I watched my Flock. Maya's arm was across her face. Max was dead. Why wasn't I with my family, mourning? Angel- I'm getting little flickers from Max's mind. I can't be, right? We heard her scream. Saw the bloody feather. A Nevermore Remake.
1. What Happened In France: The Truth

**Hello my readers, it is I, Gryffindor-4-Life! I wasn't pleased with Nevermore. It contained events that have extreme resemblance to the other books. I'm re-writing the book to my liking. **

**Now, I present... FOREVERMORE!**

CHAPTER ONE: WHAT HAPPENED IN FRANCE. THE TRUTH.

"Max, the bombs" Gazzy warned. I'd been thinking about what to do.

"Okay, Fang and I will go down there and try to turn them off. The rest of you, take to the sky. Stay there until one of us comes back or you hear the explosion. Am I clear?"

"But Max" Angel protested.

"I'm not open for contradictions. Stay put. Iggy, Dylan, and Ratchet, you're in charge. Your job is to keep everyone alive" I said.

Iggy gave a stiff nod. Ratchet said "I only listen to Fang."

"Dude, listen to her or I'll destroy you" Fang said.

"Ready" I asked.

He nodded. Together, we turned and ran inside.

The tunnels seemed even more ominous with the dimming evening sun.

We finally got to the bomb room. "Uh, Max. This one says we have two minutes."

"What? We should have eight!" Everything was screaming at me to leave.

"Fang, go. Save yourself."

"Why do you care?"

"Because" I closed the distance between us. "I still love you." I kissed him once. "Now go idiot."

He shot me one last glance and ran.

I frantically started pulling wires. Realizing there was nothing I could do, I ran.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. I heard the sound before I felt it.

Pieces of concrete colided with my back. Before I could stop myself, I screamed. I must have been under about a hundred and fifty pounds of concrete.

Fire burnt my legs. I had cuts up and down my arms. What was even scarier? The only way out was blocked off by, you guessed it, more concrete.

My eyes drifted closed, leaving me in the bliss of darkness.

FANG

I shot up out of the sewer just as we heard the explosions. Both Flocks joined me on the ground.

The sound of a girl's scream came up from underground. "Max!" Angel shouted.

"How could you just leave her down there" Maya demanded. Even she was mad about this.

"Fang" Gazzy said, pointing at something gliding through the sky. It landed two feet in front of me. A bloodied feather. Max's feather.

"We have to look for her" I said.

"Since when did you start caring again" Nudge demanded.

"She still loves me" I said, remembering our kiss. Her lips urgent on mine. She had known it was over for her.

* * *

"Fang, it's been seven hours now. She's gone" Iggy said.

Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel were sitting by the fire. They each had tears in their eyes.

"Iggy, look I -"

"You're sorry? All the sorries in the world wouldn't bring Max back" Iggy said.

"I loved her" I said.

"Then why'd you leave her?"

"It was for her own good. People wanted me. My blood. I wasn't safe for any of you to be around."

Iggy turned his head away. "Yeah, whatever" he said, sounding irritated.

He went to sit by the remainder of his Flock.


	2. They All Fall Down

_Fang's Blog_

_You're Visitor Number: Forget it, this thingy has been broken for a long time now._

_Status: In a state of mourning._

_Its been a month since Max died. Shouldn't I be mourning the loss of my first and only love? Of course, there was Maya. No! What am I saying? I don't love Maya. I love Max._

_She was dead. Her screams still haunt my dreams. It's my fault she died. Then I left the Flock again._

_Was I a bad person? The answer is yes. Right?_

_Should I go back to them? Leave some comments, because I seriously need your thoughts._

_Fly on - Fang_** (A/N Actually leave comments below so I can make a blog where Fang answers your thoughts.)**

I threw my laptop aside and stared at the ceiling as if it had answers to my thoughts.

If I did go back, would they even want me?

* * *

Angel POV

The Flock's been pretty depressed lately. We miss her. Iggy doesn't let us say her name. He doesn't like it.

No one's cried yet, but I'm pretty sure it'll come soon. I mean, sure they had tears in their eyes, but no one ever full on cried. Not one tear slid down anyone's face.

I stood up on the table. "Guys, we can't go on like this. Max would want us to be brave."

"Angel, stop, now" Iggy comanded.

"No, the only reason you don't want us to say her name, is because you know it'll send us over the edge. Maybe we need to fall. Let go and just let your feelings come out" I said.

"Max, wouldn't want us to ignore her death. She did it for us! We can't pretend she didn't exist" I continued.

I was so worked up, that I didn't notice the tears streaming down my face, finally free.

That afternoon, we did something I never thought we'd ever have to do. We said goodbye to Max.

We all said something for her. I went first.

"Max, I'm proud to say we knew you. I'm sorry you... died for us. I love you Maxie."

Gazzy went next.

"I'm not good at these kinds of things. I'll miss you Max."

Nudge couldn't speak, because she was crying really hard.

Iggy went last.

"Max, you're the reason we're all still alive. You've taught us to fight to the end, and for that, I'm thankful. We'll fight till the end, just for you."

* * *

Max POV

I rested my head on the floor of my cage. The cool plastic felt good on my burnt legs.

I heard the door open, but I was too weak to look. My cage door was opened, and I was pulled out.

They placed me on a metal table that reminded me of an operating table. The cold metal made me shiver.

One of the white-coats smiled down at me. She put a blanket over my arms, leaving my burnt legs showing. She followed another white-coat over to a rolling table. They both picked up bandaging, and some sort of medicine.

They came over to the table and opened the medicine bottles. I heard the liquid inside splashing around.

They both dipped a long strand of bandaging into the bottles and wrapped the strands tightly around my legs. I felt the liquid burning me.

I let out a piercing scream. Black dots clouded my vision.

I passed out into the sweet bliss of darkness.


	3. I Can't See Remember?

**Fang's blog**

**You're visitor number: Really? Do I need to say it again?**

**In response to Heather.**

**While I do feel like going back. Like going home to them. Something tells me they won't want me to come home. Thanks for the advice though.**

**In response to VampiresExplodeInLight**

**Someone has anger management issues. However, your right. I know I'm a bad person. Thanks for... stuff.**

**BLOG**

**It's decided. I'm going home. I just hope they can find it in their hearts to forgive me.**

* * *

Angel POV

Has anyone else noticed? I'm pretty sure Dylan's gone. Hmm, wasn't the last time we saw him in... Paris? No! He didn't leave too! Did he?

I tapped Iggy's shoulder. "Yeah Ange?"

"Have you seen Dylan?"

"Uh, I can't really see anything" he teased.

I slapped him upside the head. "You're so annoying. I guess it's nothing. Maybe he'll be back soon."

As I walked off, I heard Iggy mumble "yeah, maybe."

* * *

Max POV

I'd seen the video. Many years ago. The video of when they took Iggy's sight.

That's how I knew it was coming. They clamped my eyes open. I tried to move. To shake them off, but the medicine was holding me right in place.

As the knife found its mark, blood pooled in my eyes. A little plastic tube sucked the blood away.

I wanted to scream. To call out for someone's help. For the first time, I felt alone.

When they were finished, the nurse rolled me into a room that looked more like one from a hospital than the school.

I looked around, seeing things... differently. I'm not sure weather that was good, or bad.

My heart started racing faster than ever. White Coats pooled into the tiny room. "What's happening to it Charles" someone asked.

They pulled out the shock paddles just as my eyes closed.

**I know, short chapter. I needed just a little filler chapter. Ya know?**


End file.
